watchtowerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Team
'''The Team''' ''' ''' ''"Look, I need you. I need all of you.While I like to think that I can handle this city on my own, I can’t. And right now, especially, I’m gonna need a lot more firepower to keep this city clean." ''- '''Chloe addressing her team in 2x14 "Alien"''' '''Summary''' ''"Look, I need you. I need all of you. While I like to think that I can handle this city on my own, I can't. And right now, especially, I'm gonna need a lot more firepower to keep this city clean." '''''~ Chloe ("Alien"). ''' This group of unnamed heroes was created by Chloe Sullivan in a response to Emil Hamilton's plan to force his experiments onto the world, creating a dominance of superhuman species. With the help of Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow - who helped establish the new headquarters of Watchtower in Gotham City - as well as Helena Bertinelli aka The Huntress, Mia Dearden, and Dinah Lance aka Black Canary, the team defeated Emil and saved Gotham City from turning into metahumans. Three months later, Helena Bertinelli left the team to carry out a normal life, now that her father, Guido Bertinelli, had resurfaced, which left Chloe and Oliver without a team to lead. However, when Mia returned, now under the persona of "Speedy", the two discovered a new threat on the horizon. The Key Crime Syndicate (KCS) were a secret branch of the government whose true agenda was kept hidden from the public - they were determined to rid the city of any vigilante activity. Because of this, Chloe decided to contact the Justice League, who regrouped in Gotham to help assist her in the fight against the KCS. With the help of the Suicide Squad, they were successfull - the KCS, and their leader, Alberto Falcone, had been defeated. However, due to the many losses, the Justice League and the Suicide Squad parted ways, leaving Chloe, Oliver, and Dinah on their own. Desperate to pool in their resources, in the following year, Chloe Sullivan, Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, Perry White, and Gotham Gazette journalist, Vicki Vale, formed a new alliance, hoping to be prepared for whatever challenge waited for them in the longrun. '''MEMBERS''' '''Name:''' Chloe Anne Sullivan '''Codename:''' "Watchtower" '''Powers/Abilities: '''Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Tech Sa''vv''y '''Position:''' Chloe serves as the "eyes in the sky", and mostly works behind the scenes, guiding the team with the tools of Watchtower at her disposal. Her position can often extend into the field. '''Name:''' Oliver Jonas Queen '''Codename:''' Green Arrow '''Powers/Abilities''': Super dexterity, Expert Archer, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant '''Position: '''Oliver serves as second in command, using his vast skills to complete jobs in the field successfully and efficiently. Also, his state of wealth allows him to update Watchtower with the latest state of the art technology. '''Name: '''Bruce Wayne '''Codename: '''The Dark Knight '''Powers/Abilities: '''Tool belt, Martial Arts Summary: Billionaire Bruce Wayne was an antagonist against the team in early Season One. But after leaving and redfining himself he grew to become a close ally to the team. He soon was inducted into the team along with Perry and Vicki in the second half of Season 2. But he is keeping a secret from the team that he is the Dark Knight. The one who has been prowling the rooftops of Gotham. Name: Dinah Laurel Lance Codename: Black Canary Powers: Sonic Scream, Super Dexterity, and Martial Arts Summary: Originally a gun for hire sent to attack the League. She joined that team after realising they are the good guys. She soon became a vital team member of the League and assisted them on several occasions. She soon started working with the Home Team because of the League going there own seperate ways. Name: Perry Jerome White Codename: Watchtower 2.0 Powers: N/A Summary: A journalist with a heart of gold. Perry stumbled upon the identity of Watchtower towards the end of First Season and has been Chloe's go to guy from then on. He soon got to step into the shoes of Watchtower for a bit to help out the team. And soon was inducted into the team along with Bruce and Vicki Name: Vicki Vale Codename: The Journalist Powers: N/A Summary: Vicki joined the team after she discovered that Chloe and Watchtower are one in the same. When she first appeared she showed that she cared alot about the heroes and thats why Chloe picker her to join the team. Also with her journalist instincts she can be a valuable ally. '''Allies''' ''' ''' Name: Legion of Superheroes Members: Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, and Lightening Lad Powers: Magnetism, Telepathy, and Electrokinesis Summary: Assisted the team by coming from the future to warn Chloe that it was changing from what it should be. Only to be interuppeted by Emil and killed off. Only with Chloe fixing the future was the Legion safe from dying Name: Wonder Twins Members: Zane and Jayna Powers: Shapeshifting( Power to turn into Water/Ability to turn into an animal) Summary: The Wonder Twins teamed up with the home team after they caused scientist Lucia Silverstone to become the dreaded Blackrock. The duo havent really made a home for themselves but have slowly come to be close allies of the Home Team. Name: Martha Kent Codename: Red Queen Powers: N/A Summary: Martha Kent is known as the Red Queen. An advisary against Checkmate and other threats to her son and the heroes. Martha has helped them on numerous occasions. She helped out the Home Team when she decided to take out Bruce Wayne when she found he was working for KCS. Of course it didnt work out the way she hoped. Name: Justice League of America aka the "League" Members: Superman,Cyborg, Aquaman,Mera,Zatanna,John Jones Former Members: Impulse, Stargirl Summary: This team of heroes have assisted the home team several times ever since its formation. They helped out the home team when the KCS cracked Watchtowers stolen database and started a war on the vigilantes. In the process they lost two members: Stargirl and Impulse. For now the League is apart. Name: Suicide Squad Members: Rick Flag,Warp,Emil Hamilton Former Members: Deadshot,Icicle II, Plastique, Chloe Sullivan, Helena Bertinelli, The Doctor Summaray: The Suicide Squad is alot like the League and the Home Team only they operate in the shadows. When the KCS was hunting down the heroes, The Suicide Squad stepped in and lent a hand where they were needed. They Teamed up with the League and went toe to toe with the KCS only to lose even more members of there team. After recruiting Emil onto there team. The final members disappeared again. Former Members Name: Helena Rosa Bertinelli Codename: Huntress Powers: Hand-to-Hand Combat, Super Dexterity,Weapons Summary: Helena Bertinelli, as Huntress, was Chloe's third in command and her best friend. She of course gave up her stint as the Huntress when she found her father Guido and wanted to have a normal life with him. After months of avoiding Chloe and Oliver, the KCS coerrced her into stealing Watchtowers database for them. After doing that Helena,like all loose ends, was killed on the spot. But months later she reappears with the Suicide Squad to help assit the League against the KCS. After they get rid of the KCS for good, Helena settles down with her father for that normal life. Name: Mia Dearden Codename: Speedy Powers: Archery expert, Skilled hand-to-hand combatant Summary: After staying in Metropolis for months and dealing with the coming Apocalypse, Mia went to Star City for a bit but then of course she follows Oliver to Gotham where she is kidnapped by Checkmate but saved by Helena. For Months Mia tried intergrating herself into the team. Becoming a valuable ally she repaired Watchtower after Emil came to destroy it. But soon Mia took off and nobody heard from her since. In November 2012 she returned as the superhero known as Speedy. She helped the Home Team against the KCS. But of course when the time came she had to leave to Jump City to start her own destiny and finish helping the heroes she left behind. KNOWN MISSIONS